pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Happiny
/ |evointo=Chansey |gen=Generation IV |species=Playhouse Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=24.4 kg |imweight=53.8 lbs. |ability=Natural Cure Serene Grace |dw=Friend Guard |body=12 |color=Pink |male=0 |evo= }} Happiny is a -type Baby Pokémon that was introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into Chansey when leveled up during the day while holding an Oval Stone. Biology Physiology Happiny is a small, round Pokémon that can only be female. It has small, stubby limbs and a pink egg-shaped body, with a light red pouch covering its bottom half. Its face is simplistic, with small black eyes, white pupils, and pink "blush" marks. There are also three round tufts of hair on the Pokémon's head, along with a pink stone-shaped object that keeps the rest of its hair in a curly pigtail. Strangely enough, the Pokémon is bothered by how curly its hair looks. Behavior Happiny are usually well-behaved and innocent Pokémon, though they are also naïve and have childish behavioral patterns. They love to imitate Chansey and carry round white things, but since they aren't old enough to lay eggs, they carry small pebbles or Oval Stones instead. They often take the first objects they like and get stuck as a result. While they sometimes give their pebbles to their friends, they get very upset and throw a tantrum if the pebble is taken by force. They also have a habit of making people stumble or trip due to wandering around their feet. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=022 |pokemon=Happiny |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=Its jumps create shock waves. It also throws rocks to attack. |hp=100 |onsight=No reaction.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Skitty|65|85|10|Ground|Special|Smart|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Brock won an egg in a dress-up contest with the help of his Croagunk, which eventually hatched into a Happiny. Unlike in the games, where Happiny are extremely weak and frail, Brock's Happiny is massively strong, being able to carry Brock himself and other heavy loads with ease. The Pokémon eventually evolved into a Chansey when it tried to help a sick Pichu. Trivia * Happiny and its evolution, Chansey, have the lowest base Attack and Defense stats of any Pokémon, both being at a pitiful 5. * Happiny is one of the three Pokémon that evolve when holding an item. It shares this trait with Gligar and Sneasel. * Like with Jigglypuff and Cleffa, Happiny resembles Kirby, being small and pink with a simplistic face. ** Strangely enough, Jigglypuff and Cleffa's evolutionary lines became part Fairy type while Happiny's did not. Gallery 440Happiny_DP_anime.png 440Happiny_Dream.png 440Happiny Pokémon HOME.png HappinySprite.png Happiny-GO.png Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions